weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:IAMFREEGEE
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:54009#24|The horrid recolors page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. In order to fully enjoy the wiki, you should read the rules, so you know the basic law of the land, so you don't end up in the Pit. Malleo proof that ADgee isnt underage from what he told me, he was born on the 30th January 2003, which makes him 13 years old. His way of writing is probabaly caused by the fact that his native language isn't English, and I think his drawings are like that because he either doesnt know how to draw good, or he uses the wrong software (he made the scribblegees with photoshop, and since photoshop has no paint bucket, he had to scribble all ower the pic)--TheRealSimplukarro 08:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) on a side note, do you think we should ban owli?--TheRealSimplukarro 08:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Start marking articles you think should be deleted for cringe and put them in a category called "Marked by Freegee" |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 15:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) The template's done. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 16:13, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Tag all the Five Nights At Freddygee's pages. They're some of the worst pages here--TheRealSimplukarro 20:11, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Lol, love how you tagged all FNAF articles just for being FNAF The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) TheMinecraftKid1221 created that page. Don't you think he's unoriginal? All we have to do is come up with better names for them. The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:18, March 19, 2016 (UTC) you've been brainwashed by regi The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:20, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Probably only because you hate FNAF. Plus, it's expected for one of TMK1221's things to be unoriginal cringe. The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ur deletin memries :C The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Come to chat The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 12:15, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Mark Can you please mark those pages : Setlergee Setleralleo Threedots has came! (talk) 20:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC) In response to the comments on owli's wiki Ikr? It seems funny how AD is attacking owli because of his cringe, even though AD makes even WORSE crap than owli (srsly you should've seen the stuff he posted on my old wiki) On a side note, am I one of the people who are ok to attack owli?--TheRealSimplukarro 05:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC)